


Marked

by Jeb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hint of Stockholm, Relationship(s), S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: A scorching fire wrapped around your wrist, slowly moving its way upwards until your very heart was smoldering.





	Marked

You lifted your arm, your keys dangling loosely from your fingertips. Surveying them for a moment, you idly felt as though you were ending not just a chapter in your story, but a whole book. You placed the keys onto the desk, thinking about how you were going to start again after today. You turned and began to dig through your purse, locating your keycard with ease and pulling it out by the decorative lanyard. Unhooking it, you placed just the keycard next to the keys and tucked the lanyard back into your purse. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. officer smiled regretfully up at you. You placed your gun to the left of the keys. And then your badge. She slid over the documents containing the information regarding your resignation. You had opted for a life of silence rather than just having the organization wiped from your memory. You had no doubt that they would eventually track you down and wipe it anyway, but the idea of having the choice presented to you was a nice sentiment. 

"You're really leaving, huh?" She asked, rising from her seat and opening one of the various drawers from her side of the counter. You nodded as she pulled out a small plastic bin, similar to one they would have you put metal items in at an airport, and began to load your items into it. It didn't take more than a few seconds, a little longer for her to check your weapon but then that was it. "If you ever change your mind," She trailed off, looking up at you. She appeared hopeful. 

You grinned and shook your head. At one point, you had been dead set on pursuing a career within S.H.I.E.L.D., and you had gotten pretty far. You had worked alongside the Avengers on several different occasions, you held a high position within your department, data security and maintenance, before officially handing over your position to a coworker several months ago. You had even commanded over your states division of S.H.I.E.L.D. for several years, and within a year, you would have no doubt been moved to a national position. 

You had worked for the organization foremost of your working years. You had worked several jobs before having been contacted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in your early twenties, not even a decade ago, but up until a few months ago, you hardly even remembered your previous life. Your friends were all members of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Your family was within the organization. Not literally, your real family didn't even know what S.H.I.E.L.D. was or did. 

Most of the time, they didn't't know if you were alive or not. As far as they knew, you were a successful police officer within the frosty state of Pennsylvania, but you tended disappear off of the face of the planet. A lot. You'd been completely enthralled with your work and had even made your office your home. 

You wished the officer well and turned to exit the building. The large doors seemed somewhat ominous as you approached them. You could hear the officer shuffling behind you as she worked to lock up your belongings before getting back to whatever she was working on before you had come up to the desk. You grabbed the handles, marveling at how cold the metal was. Had they always been that cold? You blamed it on the weather and pulled the doors towards you. 

The wind hit you, and you bunched your shoulders reflexively. A hard shiver took over your body as you stepped out the doors. Plunging your hands into your pockets, you braced the cold and began to make your way home. 

You were going to have to adjust to living outside of your office. You had just finished taking over the small apartment room you were renting, not that it took much. You didn't have very many belongings. You avoided hanging up anything that reminded you of S.H.I.E.L.D., and so instead of the photographs you had taken with fellow agents, you put up pictures around a decade old that had your old friends and family. Overall, aside from your bedsheets, you had four personal items around your apartment. 

You bit your lip. Emerald green and sparkling gold flashed behind your eyes and you brought a hand to your temple to try and ease the headache before it formed. Too late, you thought to yourself as the familiar ache began to make itself known. 

You had loved your job. You had been set on making a career out of it. You were well on your way to becoming as successful as the greats, perhaps even becoming as great as Nick Fury himself, but all of that had changed two months prior. Your will to even be a part of the organization that you had loved, enough so to allow it to take over your whole life, disappeared within weeks of meeting one of the newest members of the organization. 

You had taken down hundreds of enemies. By hand or with the help of a weapon or team. You had commanded thousands of troops and engineered successes for S.H.I.E.L.D. like no one else. You seemed to build a legacy that no one who didn't already have a legacy of their own could touch. And one potential demigod stole you away from your hopes and dreams. You had worked alongside the Avengers, and you couldn't handle a little mental torment. 

You raced home, pushing the negative thoughts out of your mind. You were well put together. You had accomplished along along the years, and you were going to accomplish much much more. 

You pushed into the door to your home, stifling a yelp as you found a figure already waiting for you. You were not afraid of an intruder trying to subdue you. You were not fearful of anything or anyone. 

Piercing green eyes met yours, and you heard his voice before you even saw his lips move. "(Y/n)." 

The way he said your name made your blood run cold. The fascination in his eyes was just as present as it was the day the two of you met. He, the lonely brother to a hero, trying to convince everyone that he was on the road to reformation. You, a mortal agent tasked with protecting and aiding him. 

You exhaled. You didn't try to hide the disgust as you rubbed the heel of your hand against your forehead. The apartment was warm, but all of a sudden, you felt as though you weren't wearing enough. "(Y/n)." Loki repeated, his voice dripping with annoyance as you refused to look at him again. You detoured from the living room and wandered into the kitchen, fetching yourself a glass of water. 

Drawing the glass to your lips, you sipped greedily. You drained the glass in seconds, and began to fill it up again. "I was informed of your resignation a few days ago. You disappeared before I could get to you," 

You filled up the glass a third time. "I met my new guard moments before I found out you had left." You set the glass down. You felt sick. 

When you turned around, you were immediately met with his armored chest. You sidestepped to try and get away from him, but he only moved in the same direction to stop you. You squared your shoulders, clenched your fists, and gritted your teeth. You flinched away from his touch as his fingers danced along your jaw. "Look at me." He commanded, but you disobeyed. You turned your head and shut your eyes. 

You felt childish. You were hiding. 

Gently, Loki turned your face back towards him, titling your chin skywards. You felt his hand move to the back of your neck, and before you could move away, his lips were upon yours. His tongue lapped at your lips, pursed in disgust, asking for entrance. You brought your hands up to his chest and shoved with all of your might. Your eyes burned with tears as you watched him stumble backwards, his face contorting to match the rage that was etched upon your own face. 

Your breath hitched as you inhaled. Loki lifted his hand and you prepared yourself mentally. 

He had been fascinated with you from the start. And once you had realized why his interest had peaked, you drew back. He had been forced to use his magic to try and guide your heart back to him. After all, getting someone like you, someone in your position, to fall for him would only give him more of an advantage. It would convince others that he truly was on the road to reformation. And then he had marked you as his, your wrist burning at the memory. He wasn't going to allow you to get away so easily. 

You had left your home, your friends and those you felt more familiar with than your own family, to try and stop him from using you to achieve his goals. Whether or not he truly had the right intentions and just wanted to be seen as someone who was trying, you wanted no part in his schemes. 

"(Y/n)," Loki stared, taking deliberate steps towards you. 

"Back up!" You shouted, reaching for the weapon on your hip. Your fingers paused at the absence of your holster. You were reaching for the weapon you had turned in just an hour ago. His coy smirk only furthered your anger. "Stay away from me!" 

Tears blurred your vision as you pretended to take a step back in fear. Your hands reached back as you bumped into the kitchen counter. Loki drew closer, his signature cape fluttering behind him. Once he was close enough, you grabbed the glass behind you and chucked it at him. He let out a soft chuckle at your attack, but that stopped once he saw you were running towards the door you had just entered from. 

Your fingers grazed the doorknob as his hand clutched your shoulder. Wrenching you away from the door, you felt Loki began to pulse his magic into you. The almost invisible mark on your wrist began to glow in response, the unusable magic he had left coursing in your veins sapping you of your energy. You lifted your fist and clipped him in the jaw just as the last of your energy faded. 

You crumpled to your knees and looked up at him. The concern in his eyes was genuine, but so was the rage in yours. He knelt down and hoisted you to your feet. Your body responded so heartily to him, but you had no strength left. 

Your head fell, and you could only stare at that glowing line, dashed across your skin. Your heart throbbed endlessly as you succumbed to the heartache. 

Before you had figured out why he was being so kind to you, why he insisted on acting similar to how a lover might, you had fallen for the demigod. His handsome appearance had enamored you, and the facade he had put up only furthered to lighten your heart and bring you closer to him. 

You shivered in his arms. Your wrist was wrapped in a fiery heat that only moved upwards. It felt as though your heart was catching fire. His touch felt like ice as his hands moved down your arms, settling on your hips. "Look at me." 

Your face lifted. The tears that had gathered in your eyes began to spill over, streaking down your cheeks. "I left S.H.I.E.L.D.." You whispered hoarsely, your body fighting your will to try and escape again. "I'm of no use to you. Please," Your voice broke as you looked into those gorgeous green eyes. "Please let me go." 

He smiled. His eyes held a hint of sadness as one of his hands brushed across your cheek, wiping your tears away. "You will always be of use to me, (Y/n)." He bent down so that his face was next to yours. His breath felt hot against your lips. "I adore you, _pet_." A broken sob escaped your mouth as he kissed you. Your eyes closed and more tears began to fall. 

Not of your own accord, your hands began to travel up his chest. Your arms wrapped around your neck as he moved to deepen the kiss. The glowing mark on your wrist was blinding. You wanted nothing more than to stop your aching heart. 

The hand still on your hip moved across your back as he drew you closer. His teeth nipped at your lips and you gave him what he wanted. His tongue danced along yours as he took control. 

You felt like an outsider looking in. You didn't want this, and yet it's all you want. 

It felt like the only thing that you were in control of were your tears. They spilled endlessly. His hand moved to tangle in your hair, his fingers tugging at your (h/c) strands. Another sob left your lips, but Loki didn't stop. 

He had marked you. And you belonged to him. He was certain that in time, you would grow to love him just as you had before you had figured out what you thought were his plans. He had marked you so that you could not possibly get away. He'd claimed you. 

And you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proofreading this. I had no idea where I was going w this. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy belated Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays. And if you don't celebrate anything, have a good day anyway.


End file.
